Heart's Choice
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: Ahrii recounts his life and the choices he has made. And the choices others have made as well.


Hello, author here. This is a new story of mine that I felt compelled to write. I hope you all enjoy it. For those that have me on their alerts I will, hopefully, before the end of this year be publishing an original fiction called Other Half. It will be in fiction press so look for it there. Again please enjoy this story. I hope you do.

warnings: this story is yaoi. it is very mild except for a part at the end which I have given an alert. I have also given the end of the alert for those that wish to just skip that part. forgive me for not stating that earlier.

Heart's Choice

Ahrii looked up into Morpheus's face, tears glittering at the edges of those beautiful dark eyes. Reaching up a blood covered hand Ahrii gently placed it on the older fae's cheek. He could feel his life seeping away and knew he didn't have much time. He could feel his mother's valiant effort as she tried so hard to repair the damage Hart had done.

"Don't rip her heart in twain for a future that is to be." Ahrii said blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He watched as pain flickered through Morpheus's eyes and his heart constricted. "If you do then there will be no future."

Morpheus watched as the light flickered from the boy's eyes, Allie's screams echoing within his head. "Red," he snarled. "You had best keep a tight hold of that boy's soul if you know what's best for you."

With unnerving ease Morpheus lifted Ahrii in his arms and headed back down the hall, Allie and the others following close behind.

Ahrii drifted there in his mother's arms. He could feel memories of his past drift slowly by. To relive one's life on the brink of death; that wasn't so bad. His life since he met Morpheus was actually quite wonderful. Before that- there was nothing

His life actually began on the wind, vicious and raging as it tore through Wonderland. He was surprised he was not torn to bits, instead the wind had protected him. It was so much like his mother in the literal and maternal sense. He could feel his mother with him as he relived his memories.

Even though he loved Morpheus completely and unequivocally he has yet to share his entire being with him. That was due to Morpheus's desire to be with Alyssa, even though he knew her heart belonged to Jeb. This pained him immensely but he did not push the issue and did his best to contain his heartbreak whenever he caught Morpheus seducing Allie.

There were times though when he got Jeb to fight back but those were seldom and Morpheus always knew where to look for the culprit. Ahrii would just smirk, turn and walk away his heart shredding a little more. Even through all this his love for Morpheus remain even if it was unrequited. Or so he had thought. Through his entire time with Morpheus he never once thought that Morpheus shared his love. Until today that is. He thought back to the very first time he met Morpheus and saw the memory in a new light. He knew now there was a reason the wind brought him to Morpheus's doorstep.

Morpheus gazed down at the slumbering Ahrii his mind going back to the very first time he lay his dark eyes upon the fae child. The child was naked curled up on his doorstep. Being a solitary fae he had no desire for companionship. But for some reason he could not send this one away. Going against all instinct he took the child in and nursed him back to relative health, not that the child needed it. Ahrii was actually quite healthy.

As the days grew into months and the month into years they became inseparable. He often wondered how such a solitary creature could desire such companionship. What was it about this boy that drew such foreign feeling out of him. When it came to Alyssa he at least knew where his desire came from.

As he continued to stare down at the pale boy Ivory came up beside him. "You have changed since encountering the boy. And yet you remain the same."

Morpheus glanced up at the Fair Queen. "He knew, didn't he?" he asked gazing at her out the corner of his eye. Ivory nodded her fair head. "Like I he has the vision of prophesies."

Morpheus gazed back down at the sleeping boy. Ivory had froze him till the means to heal him were found. Queen Red could only do so much and all her power was focused on keeping the boy's soul contained within his body. He had heard her shriek when Hart's weapon had pierced Ahrii's chest impaling his heart. That sound will forever be branded within his mind. He had not known till then the secret the boy had been keeping from him. And the reason he was confident in Red's accepting him as her vassal.

His mind went back to the moment when the proposition had been made. The look in Ahrii's eyes was one of resignation. It had cut Morpheus deep, deeper than he was willing to admit.

"Marry me," he had said. "I will take Alyssa's place."

"How?" Allie had asked. Morpheus had wanted to object but at the moment there was no way around it. Allie was not yet ready to give up her life with Jeb. He knew that now. Not even for the child that will be.

Instead of saying Ahrii showed them. A shimmer of light surrounded the boy enveloping him. When the light vanished Allie stood before him; complete and perfect, the spitting image, right down to the dress she wore.

"I can do this," Ahrii said in Allie's voice. "If you will let me."

Awestruck Morpheus nodded his head. If only he knew then what he knew now perhaps they could have found another way. But no, that was not to be. No, he had gone along with the plan secretly desiring to be bound to the boy by marriage but keeping it to himself.

His heart had soared as he watched Ahrii walk toward him his head high, even though in appearance it was Allie. When he was beside him he held out his hand palm down, Ahrii avoiding his gaze placed his Allie formed hand on his, his eyes locked on Queen Hart before him. If only he had known what was to happen next.

The moment Hart's hand touched Ahrii's head and Queen Red entered Ahrii's body pain erupted through Ahrii's chest. Morpheus felt this to his very core. Allie's scream ripped through the room as she cried out Ahrii's name. She had been told to stay hidden until the ceremony was over. None of them was expecting this to happen. Out of reflex Ahrii activated the dress shooting wing daggers into Hart's throat piercing the soft flesh. The moment Hart's weapon withdrew from Ahrii's body the boy crumpled down Morpheus catching him in his arms.

It had taken them longer than Morpheus had wanted to get Ahrii to Ivory's castle. She had placed her spell of preservation on him as quickly as possible. Red had some how connected her soul to the boy's effectively keeping the boy's soul bound to his body. But that did not heal the boy's pierced heart.

Morpheus placed his hand on Ahrii's chest. No beat. Ivory's pale hand laid gently upon his her vibrant pale blue eyes finding his. "We will find a way to bring him back." she said her voice soft but earnest. Morpheus looked away unable to hope. Moving down he drew his long frame next to Ahrii's smaller one his hand still resting on the boy's still chest. Closing his eyes he tuned everything else out, his mind drifting on memories.

Ahrii's violet eyes danced with merriment as they found Morpheus's. Morpheus enjoyed playing with the boy. The boy was a true netherling, but like Allie had a humanness to him that Morpheus found thrilling. Unlike Allie through he embraced his dark netherling side. Morpheus could see it in the intenseness of the boy's gaze. A thrill rippled through Morpheus as he moved to tackle the boy. Lithely the boy moved out of his grasp laughter rippling out of his delicate throat.

"Come on Morpheus you're going to have to do better than that to catch me." Ahrii taunted wiggling his slender hips. Morpheus growled his eyes blazing. "You're asking for it leithling." he growled once again lunging for the boy. Ahrii had been caught off guard with the term of endearment he had given to him and with a sound thunk tackled the boy to the soft grass in front of their home. Moving his long legs and hands he pinned Ahrii to the ground. Looking down he saw a light blush fill the boy's cheeks.

The desire to move his head forward filled Morpheus for a moment. Clenching his jaw he roughly pushed the feeling back where it belonged. With a grunt he swiftly rose to his feet turning his back to the boy. He could feel Ahrii raise slowly to his feet. He could also feel the confusion in the boy's eyes. Slowly Ahrii's soft small hand reached out. Swiftly Morpheus moved out of reach. Morpheus's heart constricted as he felt sadness dulled the boy's vibrant eyes. Without turning to look back Morpheus made his way back into the house and locked himself in his room.

Ahrii's heart constricted as he watched Morpheus move in and place his lips on Allie's. The kiss was gentle and filled with such passion, such desire. Ahrii turned away to find Jeb there before him. The look in his eyes mirrored Ahrii's. Moving past Jeb Ahrii's fingers drifted across Jeb's hand. Turning the older boy followed. Ahrii knew Morpheus and Allie had seen them leave. At the moment his body was numb. He had hoped Allie would not be drawn to Morpheus in that way, that she would remain loyal to Jeb. Morpheus he knew, was just too desirable to resist. So, he was just gong to have to take matters into his own hands.

Once they were well enough away Ahrii turned and faced Jeb. "I'm not like that." Jeb said as Ahrii moved in. Ahrii's lips curled into a feral smile. "My heart belongs to Morpheus and Morpheus alone." He said "But if you want to get Allie's attention you may have to change your way of thinking."

"How so?" Jeb asked leaning against the wall watching the boy. He was curious, he had to admit that. What did the boy have in mind? He knew the boy had intense feelings for Moth Man. They were as plain as day. How Moth Man could not see that he had no clue.

Ahrii leaned in again and Jeb stayed motionless. The boy's lips curled up in another feral smile. "Think like a netherling. Be cunning and cruel." the boy's dark red head tilted to one side and he gazed at Jeb his violet eyes flickering red. "Can you do that?" Jeb nodded breathless.

After that he and the boy, Ahrii spent a lot of time together. At least until the prom. It wasn't until Allie joined them in AnyElsewhere that they were able to put the plan they had formed into motion. How Ahrii managed to get there and how he was able to still use his magic, like Allie, he wouldn't say. There were many time Jeb had asked, Morpheus and Allie as well. But his lips remained sealed. That is until Morpheus made another move onto Allie.

Jeb knew what was playing through the fae boy's mind when he caught the look in the boy's eyes. Just like before they were tinted red and knew his malicious side was rearing its gorgeous head. Jeb's breath caught but the boy turned and walked away. All through the rest of that day Jeb was on guard. It wasn't until night-fall that the boy made his move. Surprisingly Jeb didn't resist and played along.

Placing his hand on the boy's slender waist he deepened the kiss. He could feel Allie and Morpheus's eyes on him. Even so he continued allowing the boy to break the kiss first. A deep chuckle filled the room, rich and velvety. That was not the response he was expecting, nor it would seem was Ahrii. He watched as Morpheus glided out of the room, arrogant as always. His emerald gaze flickered to Allie. There was confusion flickering in her eyes, also a mischievousness. What was going through her mind? This question played through Jeb's mind as he watched her leave. After that Morpheus made no further moves on Allie. Somehow Ahrii plan had worked.

The moment he saw Ahrii kiss the boy Jeb Morpheus's heart burned with jealousy. It was then that he saw the game for what it was. With a calm outer appearance he strode out the door to his room his heart beating wildly in his chest. Every fiber in his being longed to take the boy in his arms and replace Jeb's taste with his own. He couldn't though, not yet. Wonderland required a queen. One with the ability to see life as both a human and netherling. And Allie was that queen. He had to get the boy to see that he needed to be her king in order to get Wonderland to the way it was meant to be. If only he could find some means of compromise with the boy.

Ahrii made his way down the hall of Queen Hart's castle his heart beating wildly in his chest. He knew Morpheus knew how he felt, he had seen it in the fae's dark eyes so why was he still going on with tormenting Allie. If he continued with this he was going to rip her heart in two. He could see the pain that she tried so hard to hide. The others may be fooled by her false bravado but not he. Ahrii saw everything. That was his gift- his curse.

Allie's pain was not the only thing he saw. A vision came to him as he made his way to this castle trailing after Morpheus. Its what had compelled him to follow. He had seen Allie's death at the hands of Hart. Hart had ripped out her life-clock. He had seen it nestled in Hart's hand blood dripping from between her fingers. Morbidly enough it still beat. Allie lay in Morpheus's arms as her father and Jeb rushed to her Hart's soldiers moving to slice them down. They fought valiantly enough but in the end fell to their blades. The look in Morpheus's eyes as he gazed up at Hart sent ripples of sadness and dread through Ahrii's body.

A shiver rippled through his body as he made his way quickly down the hall to where Hart had led Allie and Morpheus. He had to change this before that end became a reality. And there was only one way to do that. Opening the door he led himself through. He knew he walked in on something by the look that was on Morpheus's handsome face. She had told him, or by what lay on the easel, showed him.

He stood there for a moment till both Allie and Morpheus's eyes were on him. "Allie cannot be the one to marry you Morpheus." he said then added, "Not today."

Morpheus gazed at him the look in his dark eyes penetrating and promising retribution if an explanation was not given and a good one. "Oh, why not?"

Ahrii paled slightly but said bravely, "I cannot say." to his surprise his voice did not tremble. He watched as Morpheus's eyes darkened even more and knew retribution was to come. When he had made the decision he had the vision had changed. Now instead of Allie dying by Hart's hand it was he. This course had to remain, for the good of Wonderland.

"I will take Allie's place." he said his gaze fixed on Morpheus determination filling their depths. "Marry me instead Morpheus."

Allie looked from one to the other their eyes locked. She was happy Ahrii had come in when he had. She knew the boy knew of her life-magic vow to Jeb. She had felt his presence when she had made it. This gave her a means out of having to marry Morpheus. Maybe not completely but at least temporarily.

"How?" the words came out of her mouth without her thinking. Ahrii's gaze moved to her a small smile curling up his lips. Instead of answering her he showed her. She watched amazed as light flowed in surrounding him, enveloping him. Then the light burst outward and there standing before her and Morpheus was- her. Completely- her. Her mouth dropped open as awe rippled through her.

"I can do this." she heard herself say from her other voice. "If you will let me."

She glanced over at Morpheus and saw the same awe flicker across his face. Apparently this was new to him as well. Without word he nodded.

Before she knew it she was standing in the crowd watching as she made her way to where Morpheus waited. It was all so- unreal. She could feel Jeb near and knew what he was seeing and the pain that he must be feeling. She longed to tell him but Ahrii's words sounded in her head.

"Not a word to anyone." he had told her. "You must remain silent and covered."

Silently she watched clamping on her desire. She was so going to have to make this up to Jeb. As she watched something went wrong; horribly wrong. She watched horrified as something sharp and pointy erupted out of Ahrii's back. Her eyes widened with horror as blood dripped from its pointy tip. She could hear Jeb scream her name and move forward. At that same time Ahrii's name ripped from her throat.

Her legs moved all on their own as she stumbled to the boy who was like a brother she never had. Her heart constricting and ripping all at once. Before she made two faltering steps two strong arms gripped her waist and pulled her back into a strong chest. She was hauled off her feet and pulled firmly into that strong chest. It was Jeb. She kicked her legs and screamed trying to get free but it was no use. Jeb turned ripping her gaze off Ahrii who had returned to his normal form. He was lying in Morpheus's arms blood already pooling around him.

She kept screaming his name the urge to run to him so strong but Jeb's grip was iron tight. Within moments Morpheus was beside them and they hurried to the Gate.

Allie paced back and forth in her room racking her brain on how to save Ahrii. She knew there had to be one; there just had to be. Her mother and father sat on the chaise lounge snuggled together. They were asleep, something she hasn't been able to do yet. Every time she closed her eyes she would see a sharp pointy object erupt out of Ahrii's back. She would scream his name sitting bolt upright in bed all tiredness gone from her body. For days it was like that until Ivory came to her baring a small vial. Allie looked at it skeptical.

Ivory merely smiled and said, "It will help you to sleep deeply." she said handing it to Allie. "No more nightmares."

That convinced Allie right there. Taking the vial Allie drank the contents. That evening in the first time in days Allie slept. The next morning Allie woke determined to find a way to save Ahrii. She learned as they made their way to Ivory's castle that Ahrii was Queen Red's only son. How he came into being without Red knowing Allie did not know. Perhaps it was a memory that was taken from her. Surely not one she gave up. Her reaction when she had entered his body and when his heart had been pierced was proof enough of her love.

Turning she made her way out of her room. Closing the door quietly behind her she made her way to where Ahrii was. She knew she would find Morpheus there. The fae hasn't once left Ahrii's side since brought here. Quietly she opened the door and slipped in. Chessie lifts his small furry head and gazed at her with huge somber eyes.

Slowly she made her way to the bed that contained Ahrii and Morpheus. Morpheus lay beside the still boy. She knew Morpheus had felt her entrance but his eyes remained closed. When she was next to the bed she sat down beside Ahrii. Lifting her hand she placed it on Ahrii's dark red head. Closing her eyes she focused and then spoke, "How can we save him?" she said in her mind knowing the Red Queen could hear her. "I know you know how."

"What are you willing to give up?" came the reply. The voice was filled with such sorrow. She could never possibly understand what it was like to give birth to a child only to loose him and never know he existed. Then once found only to loose him again. Sorrow filled her chest for her nemesis. "I will do what ever needs to be done to save him." Allie said her mind voice sure and strong.

"Even giving up your forever and your crown." the voice said doubtful. Allie was quiet for a moment, breathless. The netherling within her rippled, unsure. "Wonderland would still have a ruler, wouldn't it." she said already knowing the answer. "Yes." came the reply. Again Allie was silent thinking of the child that was destined to come to be. If she made this choice that child may never be born, will never be born. "And what of the destined child?" she asked curious as to how Red will respond. Red was quiet for a moment then she said, "I know my child's wishes. I have the means to make them come true." Unsure Allie agreed. Only afterward did she fully understand what Red had meant and was glad she had made the choice she did.

Removing her hand from Ahrii's head she placed it on the boy's chest and waited. After a couple moments of worry the boy's heart slowly to began beat and dark lashes fluttered. She smiled when those vibrant eyes opened. They were filled with confusion at first then understanding filtered in. Ahrii's mouth opened as his expression changed. Allie lifted her finger and gently placed it on the boy's lips silencing him. "It was my decision." she said softly and leaning forward placed her lips on Ahrii's. It was a small peck, nothing more. Leaning back up she smiled and whispered, "I know you will be a great king and rule Wonderland with all the love and passion you possess." with that she got up and left., her decision having been made. She did not regret it, not one bit. She was going to miss Wonderland, her netherling side most especially. But that was the price she was willing to pay, for love.

~ (Lemon Alert)

Ahrii sat there on the bed and watched as Morpheus slowly made his way to him. Ahrii's heart fluttered in his chest like a thousand moths and the look on Morpheus's face made Ahrii's body burn with delight. They had just been married and he crowned king of Wonderland. Ahrii's crown lay on the nightstand beside the bed. Ahrii sat there on the edge of the bed his shirt already castoff and discarded to the floor and his pants lay open, waiting. Still nestled within Ahrii's cock twitched in delight as Morpheus continued forward removing and discarding his clothing piece by piece. Soon he stood before Ahrii in his full naked glory and Ahrii's body hummed with delight.

Reaching out a slightly trembling hand Ahrii ran his fingers along Morpheus's tone chest. Morpheus's dark eyes fluttered closed and his eye jewels flashed the colour of passion, a soft moan slipping from his pursed lips. Moving his hand up he gripped Ahrii's wrist. Ahrii's hand stopped and he froze. Morpheus's hand moved Ahrii's hand down, Ahrii's fingers caressing Morpheus's tone abs as they slowly made the trek down to Morpheus's groin and cock. Morpheus released Ahrii's hand then.

Ahrii gazed up at Morpheus and saw him watching him through slightly open eyes. Watching those eyes Ahrii trailed the tips of his finger up and down Morpheus's cock. Morpheus's eyes fluttered closed and a deeper moan escaped his lips. Ahrii's fingers continued to stroke Morpheus's cock, the moves becoming more sure and sensual. Soon Morpheus's cock was leaking its pleasure and with a feral growl Morpheus pounced on Ahrii.

Ahrii squealed in delight as he was pushed flat to the bed his legs spread wide. His body hummed with anticipation as he felt the tip of Morpheus's cock brush his opening. With a possessive look in his eyes Morpheus thrust forward pushing his cock through Ahrii's tight opening and deep into his channel. Ahrii's head snapped back as pain erupted through his body. The pain was quickly turned to pleasure as the tip of Morpheus's cock delved into his core.

Ahrii gasped as his entire body was flooded with unimaginable ecstasy. Over and over Morpheus thrust his cock deep into Ahrii's core. Soon Ahrii's body was humming and vibrating with breathtaking ecstasy. All too soon his completion came and his pleasure was flowing out of him. He laid there exhausted as Morpheus's seeds coated the inside of his channel. Morpheus lay there for a moment catching his breath. After a moment he withdrew himself from Ahrii's delicious body.

He knelt there his cock still half hard and gazed at the beautiful boy lying naked and glowing on the bed before him. He remembered waking and finding Ahrii looking at him an unusual look filling his eyes. Morpheus wasn't sure what that look was for until he learned that Allie had left back through the looking glass with Jeb and her parents. After a bit of coaxing he got Ahrii to tell him what had happened. Ahrii explained. When Ahrii told him what his mother had done for him Morpheus's eyes widened and Ahrii's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Well, I guess I wont have to worry about not having that child." was all he said before his mouth descending upon Ahrii's and giving him the kiss he has been wanting to for so long.

Ahrii gazed up at Morpheus knowing the older fae was not even close to being satisfied. Ahrii's lips curled up in a smile. That was Morpheus for ya.

Reaching down Morpheus turned Ahrii over and helped the younger half-fae to his knees. With a couple strokes Morpheus was hard once more and positioned the tip of his cock at Ahrii's entrance. With a grunt he pushed in delving in deep in one hard thrust. Ahrii's mouth opened in a choked moan. This time there was no pain only pleasure as he was filled completely.

Morpheus's hands gripped Ahrii's hips as his hips snapped back and forth delving his cock through Ahrii's slick channel. There was just enough resistance to cause his cock to trill with delight. Over and over he penetrated Ahrii's core the boy's moans of delight driving him on. They lasted longer this time before their completion hit. Again they rested for a moment and again they found a new to take their pleasure in.

~ (End of Alert)

A year has passed since Ahrii took the throne of Wonderland. He laid there on the bed gazing down into the dark violet eyes of his new born son, a smile curling up his lips. Morpheus sat across from him his hand caressing the infants dark curls. "Our dream child." Morpheus murmured. He looked up and gazed into Ahrii's eyes. "How's Allie doing?" he asked.

"Happy," Ahrii said. And she was. Shortly after leaving Wonderland she and Jeb married. Around the time Ahrii birthed Morii Allie gave birth to her first child. It was a little girl. He had watched as Allie's face lit up when she gazed into her infant girl's eyes. The same that Ahrii was doing now. This must be what paternal love feels like. It was a wonderful feeling, and one he wished his mother had been able to feel. The moment the she had granted his and Allie's heart wish she vanished. Not even a whisper of her was left. He grieved for her loss but knew like Allie she had made the choice that she felt was right and bore no regrets. That is a Heart's Choice, making difficult decisions yet bearing no regrets because you know in the end you have made the correct choice. We all in our life times have had to make such choices. Have you?

The End


End file.
